1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to animal feeders, and more particularly to animal feeders with storage capability defined within the interior of the base of such animal feeders.
2. Description of the Related Art
Animal feeders that provide food for pets, particularly dogs, at an elevated position, to improve the health of the animal, are known. A representative feeder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,487, granted Apr. 3, 2001, to R. L. Quinlan et al, and assigned to Pet Zone Products of Cleveland, Ohio.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,487 shows an animal feeder 10 that provides food, at an elevated position. The feeder includes a molded plastic support structure 20 having removable feeder vessels 40. The base of the top surface is generally oblong in shape, as shown in FIG. 2, with flared side surfaces 26 to provide support. The top surface 22 has openings 24 for receiving feeding vessels 40. A preferred feeding vessel has a raised back surface 46 to act as a back splash. The raised back splash may also include a notch 44 for easily removing the feeding vessel from the support structure for, filling and cleaning the vessel. The animal feeder described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,487 is sold in Pet Zone stores under the trademark, HEALTHY CARE(trademark) dog feeder, Model 55010. Unfortunately, no provision is made for the storage of food for the animal, in the feeder.
Another animal feeder, formed of several blow molded plastic components, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,376, granted Apr. 23, 1996 to Steven Tsengas. U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,376 discloses an animal feeder that provides food and water, at an elevated position, above a support surface, and is thus particularly suited for feeding large dogs. The feeder comprises a feeder tray 12 and a plurality of hollow legs 14 attached to the feeder tray. Each hollow leg is capable of holding ballast material, such as sand or water, for lowering the center of gravity of the feeder from the preferred feeding location. No provision, however, is made for the storage of animal food within the feeder.
Another, more versatile molded plastic animal feeder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,474, granted Nov. 14, 2000, to Jack Lemkin (the applicant in the instant application). U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,474 discloses an animal feeder 10 consisting of two molded components, namely a top 12 and a base 14. The top comprises an upper surface 16 with a depending sidewall 18, while the base comprises a bottom wall 20 with an upstanding side wall 22. Ribs 42, 44, 46, 58, 50 and 52 are spaced about the interior surface of the depending sidewall of the top, and depressions, or grooves, 54, 56, 58, 60, 62 and 64 are formed in the outer surface of the sidewall of the base, as shown in FIG. 3. The top is slightly larger than the base, and can fit thereover, as is shown in FIGS. 1 and 4. The top can be rotated 180xc2x0 relative to the base, between two operative positions, to define an elevated feeding position, and a lowered feeding position.
A large storage area is formed in the interior of base 14, as shown in FIG. 2, and as described in column 3, lines 29-32. Access to this storage area is possible only by removing the top, and lifting same off the base; also, the storage area is suitable only for the storage of dry food.
Another animal feeder, with food storage capacity, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,089, granted Oct. 13, 1987, to Gloria M. Teschke. U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,089 discloses a pet feeder, particularly for pet dogs, including a storage container 20 for the storage of food and accessories, and a removable feeding table 30 which prevents access to the storage container when the pet is feeding. The feeding table is removable from the storage container by a vertically upward displacement, as shown in FIG. 2. The feeding table is provided with a plurality of removable food and water bowls 40, and with a splashboard 32, 35, 39 along the rear and sides of the feeding table. The container is formed of wood, as noted in column 2, lines 19-25, and the same holds true for the feeding table, as noted in column 2, lines 26-28. The cost of manufacturing and assembling such feeder limits its commercial acceptance.
The known feeders discussed above, have suffered from one, or more, of the following shortcomings. In some instances, no provision is made for the storage of food, for the animal, within the confines of the feeder. In other instances, the feeder includes a large central storage area in the interior of the feeder, but gaining access to same requires removal of a top cover. In all instances, a food storage area, if available, is only suitable for storing dry food, and is not situated in proximity to the food bowls or dishes for the animal.
In view of the shortcomings associated with known animal feeders, the present invention provides a molded plastic animal feeder, of simple design, that can be economically produced, yet provide considerable capacity for internal storage of animal food. More specifically, the present invention is directed to the provision of wells, defined within the confines of the feeder, to receive, and store, animal food, usually dog food. Two embodiments of the wells are disclosed, and the storage of wet and dry dog food, in containers, is envisioned.
The wells are defined in proximity to, and in communication with, the recesses provided in the deck of known feeders to receive water and feed bowls. Access is gained to the wells by the simple expedient of lifting up, or removing, the food and water bowls.
The wells are formed within the confines of the molded plastic base, by eliminating the bottom wall of each recess that receives a food and water bowl. The wells may be introduced into known animal feeders, particularly those formed of molded plastic, by simple alterations of existing molds.
The wells are located, and shaped, to be compatible with the base of the feeder, and located strategically to enhance the stability of the feeder. The wells are easy to access, and possess rounded corners to facilitate cleaning.
Other objects and advantages realized by the instant invention will become readily apparent to the skilled artisan, when the specification and the appended drawings are construed in harmony.